


Using The Opportunity (Izuku X Bakugo X Todoroki)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Boy x boy, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Foot Fetish, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Rim job, Scent Kink, Sock Fetish, Threesome, Yaoi, ass worship, foot worship, male feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: Midoriya sees Bakugo jacking off in his room and decides to stay to have some fun together. Todoroki enters the room after some time and joins the fun too.





	Using The Opportunity (Izuku X Bakugo X Todoroki)

Bocu No Hero Academia

Yaoi

Midoriya X Bakugo X Todoroki

Midoriya was walking through the hall way, on his way to his room. 

“This training session was really hard today! One day I will finally be able to 100% control and maximize the power of my my One-For-All. I can’t wait for this day!” The young hero thought.

When Izuku passed Bakugo’s room, he heard loud music coming from it. 

“Huh? What’s that? I’ll go in and ask what Kacchan is listening to!” The greenete thought and opened the door, entering his friend’s room.

“Kacchan! What-?” Izuku got suprised when he saw the blonde lying down on his bed, with his one hand in his pants, jacking himself off.

Quickly Izuku ducked and hid behind the closet. “He didn’t see me! I should leave before he notices me!” 

But when Midoriya was about to get up to leave through the door, he noticed that he got a really hard boner. His dick was pushing through his pants.

“Oh my god…I’m so hard. Just from watching Kacchan masturbating for a second? Really?”

Izuku changed his mind and decided to stay. He sat down and blushed, watching the blonde boy jacking off.

As Midoriya was watching his classmate, he didn’t notice he was slowly getting out of his hiding place. His head and green hair were fully showing as he continued watching Bakugo.

Suddenly the blonde opened his eyes and saw the greenete stalking him.

“DEKKUUUU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY ROOM YOU IDIOT?!”

“Kacchan- I was just- I’m sorry…!” Izuku said shyly and was about to leave the room through the door. 

“WAIT, YOU BASTARD…” The blonde screamed.

“Oh..ah..huh…?” Midoriya turned around and looked at his classmate.

“I see you enjoyed watching me jack off, huh?” Katsuki continued.

“Uhmmm…” Midoriya didn’t know how to answer. He was scared, that Kacchan might get mad at him.

“Don’t even try to deny it. I can see your boner from here, haha” Bakugo laughed and continued speaking: “What about we just have some fun? We’re both horny as fuck right now anyways, aren’t we?” Bakugo asked smirking.

Midoriya’s face turned red as he didn’t know what to answer. 

*I can’t just leave now…Kacchan is offering me to have sex with him…and I feel like I want it too…* The green haired boy thought to himself.

“You don’t need to answer just come to me, if you want it.” Katsuki said with a big smirk on his face.

Midoriya didn’t lose a second. He jumped right on the bed, laying on top of his blonde classmate.

The two boys started kissing wildly and rubbed their crotches against each other, moaning into each other’s mouths. The soft friction of their pants between their hard cocks rubbing together was enough to make both boys leak pre cum already. Their tongues were fucking each other’s mouths, salvia dropping from their hot lips.

Midoriya stopped the kissing and moved into a 69-position. Both boys quickly pulled down each other’s pants and boxers, exposing their hard, trembling dicks.

Midoryia started sucking the huge cock immediately, moaning at the explosive taste. Bakugo moaned and took a whiff of Izuku’s huge cock, that was right in his face. He groaned at the smell and began licking the huge shaft, while sniffing the greenette’s big musky balls.

Izuku moaned at Bakugo’s licks and loved having the blonde’s big cock in his mouth. Soon Katsuki began sucking too, sending shivers through Midoriya’s whole body.

“Aaahh…Kacchan…your breath is so hot and my cock feels so good in your warm mouth.” Izuku groaned.

“Shut up and continue sucking my dick, Deku you dumb nerd.” Bakugo answered.

They continued sucking each other’s dicks for another couple minutes until suddenly the door opened and Todoroki entered the room.

“Hey Katsuki! Eraser Head told me that I should tell you that- uhm…guys?” Todoroki got confused seeing Izuku and Bakugo sucking each other off and kept staring at them, not saying anything anymore.

“Todoroki! Join us or leave, you are distracting us, can’t you see?” Katsuki said in an angry tone.

Todoroki got hard within seconds and closed the door.

“Okay I’ll join you.” He said “What can I do though?” 

He got no answer from the boys, because they were busy sucking each other’s dicks.

“Well, it seems like I’ll have to find something on my own…” Shoto thought while he was scanning the situation. Then he saw Bakugo’s big white socked feet at the edge of the bed and knew what to do.

Smirking he knelt down at the bed, coming face to face with the blonde’s socked feet. Moaning he pushed his face into the big musky feet and started sniffing them wildly. While sniffing the boy’s feet, he put his hand into his pants and started jacking off. 

Bakugo smirked when he felt Todoroki’s nose sniffing and rubbing his smelly socked feet. 

“You like that over there, Shoto?” The blonde asked smirking.

“Oh hell yes!” The ice-fire hero answered, while taking huge whiffs of the blonde’s feet.

Bakugo was getting bored of sucking Deku’s cock and wanted something else, so he stuck his face further up the greenette’s crotch, getting access to his ass. Midoriya moaned when he felt Bakugo’s face between his ass cheeks. 

“Kacchan..!” He groaned after feeling Bakugo taking a big whiff of his ass. 

“FUCK yeah! I can tell that you just came from your training session! Your ass is sweaty as hell, FUCK that smell turns me on!” Katsuki groans out and starts giving the ass hole big licks as he squeezes the soft ass cheeks with both of his strong hands.

Izuku continued to moan while sucking the blonde’s cock.

“Holy fuck I’m so horny guys, let’s all take off our clothes and actually fuck!” Bakugo yelled and pushed Izuku off of himself. The other two boys nodded and they all took off their clothes until everyone was completely naked.

Midoriya got into a doggy-style position, pointing his ass to Bakugo.

“I want to get fucked…” The greenette moaned.

“Believe me, you will you dumb bitch!” Katsuki said while fingering Deku’s ass hole. He then pushed his big cock into the tight ass of Izuku. Both males groaned out loudly as the huge dick rubbed against the inner walls of Midoriya’s ass.

Then Shoto got to Izuku’s face and started to rub his big cock and musky balls all over his face, earning moans from the greenette.

“Suck my dick, Izuku” He said and immediately got what he was craving for. The green head sucked Todoroki’s cock with all his might, while sniffing the boy’s pubes. Shoto moaned and started to fuck the boy’s mouth.

“How does it feel to get fucked on both ends at the same time? Haha!” Bakugo yelled and slapped Midoriya’s cheek until they got red.

Izuku was not able to answer but he loved it and enjoyed every second of it.

Both Bakugo and Shoto sped up their fucking, moaning loudly.

Shoto then suddenly stopped the mouth fucking and turned around, sticking his ass into Midoriya’s face. The greenette groaned and started licking and sniffing the sweaty ass. Todoroki moaned and jacked himself off to the feeling of the rim job he was receiving. Izuku’s dick was leaking a ton of pre cum, as he got fucked from behind and licked the boy’s ass.

Meanwhile Bakugo’s hard trembling cock was about to blow into the greenette’s ass “Holy FUUCKK! You DUMB NERD! Your ass feels so tight and soft at the same time, I think I’m about to fucking cum!” He yelled as he pouned the boy’s ass hard, his balls slapping against the ass cheeks.

“FUUUCKK YEEAAH!” Bakugo came and let his thick hot semen flow into Midoriya’s ass, making the greenete moan too.

“I’m done guys that was a good ass fucking!” Bakugo said as he pulled his dick out of the bubble but.

“Nooo!!! Todoroki and I didn’t cum yet and we are both horny as never before!” Izuku shouted as he whined at the loss of Bakugo’s fat dick inside of him.

“You fucking bastards, then hurry! I have an idea. Deku, lay down.”

Izuku lay down on his back and waited for what was going to happen.

“Shoto, you are going to fuck him in a missionary positon.” The blonde said.

“Okay.” Todoroki responded. He got between Midoriya’s legs and pushed his cock inside the tight ass hole.

Both boys moaned at the hot friction. Bakugo’s cum was still inside of Midoriya so it served as warm lube.

Bakugo was sitting behind Izuku’s head. Suddenly he got an idea how to make the grennette cum even faster. He put both of his bare feet in Izuku’s face, making the greenette moan out.

“Kaccha-… aaaahhh…yeesss..” Midoriya moaned as the musk of the boy’s bare feet filled his senses. Having those bare feet in his face, made Izuku even hornier than he was before. 

He took big whiffs of the soles and the toes, all while getting fucked hard by Shoto’s hard cock. Bakugo smirked and rubbed his feet all over Izuku’s face.

Todoroki also got horny watching Midoriya sniffing Katsuki’s feet. Groaning he changed the position, putting Izuku’s legs up, so the boy’s big feet where on Todoroki’s shoulders. He then shamelessly grabbed one foot of Izuku and started sniffing it, groaning out loud. 

Izuku was not expecting getting his feet sniffed and moaned at the feeling. The musk made Todoroki horny and started pounding Izuku’s ass even harder. After taking a couple more whiffs of Izuku’s toes and sole, Todoroki started giving big licks across the wide sole, groaning at the taste combined with the smell.

“Todoroki! Shit!” Izuku yelled, moaning as he felt his foot his being licked.

“Deku you dumb nerd, you better start licking too!” Bakugo said smirking.

Midoriya obeyed and stuck his tongue out, starting to lick the blonde’s soles. He groaned at the sweaty,explosive taste.

After licking one foot clean, Todoroki switched feet and started sniffing and licking Izuku’s other foot.

“Oh my god I think I’m cumming!” Izuku moaned out and started sucking on Bakugo’s toes.

“Hell yeah!” The blonde said smirking and wiggled his toes inside of Midoriya’s mouth.

Todoroki groaned as he grinded his big trembling dick into Izuku’s ass as hard as he could, his balls slapping against his cheeks.

“Aaaahhh!!! YEEESSS!!!” Izuku moaned loudly and came all over his abs. Todoroki did the same, cumming deep into Izuku. Their bodies were covered in sweat and cum.

“Okay, FINALLY!” Bakugo said, taking his feet off of Midoriya’s face.

The boys then started getting dressed again, thinking about what just happened.

“Bakugo! Midoriya! Todoroki! Where are you?” someone shouted outside.

“FUCK! Hurry guys! We missed the class!” Bakugo yelled.

The End.


End file.
